A
by john6lisa
Summary: This a one-shot story. I lost a bet because my Gators lost. This is my penance. Myka teaches HG about Fried chicken. And this story has taken on a life of it's own and I have added more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This one-shot is a result of my Gators losing in the Final 4. Set sometime in Season 2 before "Buried".**

**Just some fun fluff, gravy and a biscuit to sop it up with.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Hey Hey Hey, Its the Colonel and all the fixings" Pete said as he pushed his way past Claudia who had opened the door to the umbilicus for both of them. "Stop shoving Petemeister, someone give me a hand with this?" Claudia said as she closed the door her with hip.

Artie started mumbling, not looking up from the computer. "Children, I work with children" The portly man huffed out. Myka jumped up, grabbing the bags from the young red-head as she gave Artie a glare. "Chicken, again?" Artie grumbled .

"Not just any chicken, old boy, Original recipe and extra crispy" Pete said as he set the buckets down on Myka's desk. "Why my desk?" Myka glared as she snatched her paperwork off just in time."What's wrong with your desk?" Myka huffed.

"Really? You have to ask?" Claudia said, with emphasis as she waved at everyone else's cluttered desks. Myka sighed, followed with an eye roll and a mutter 'I have to suffer because you all are pigs with your desks and I am not' as Myka cleared away her files.

"Don't worry Mykes, I got coleslaw, biscuits and gravy for you." Pete grinned as he and Claudia started to put out the spread. "Ooh, gravy?" Artie said as he opened the styrofoam containers.

"Did someone say the Colonel is here? When did the warehouse employ the Militia?" Helena asked as she came into the room, clipboard in hand as she caught sight of the slight blush from Myka at her quip.

"Its dinner...umm… Kentucky Fried Chicken... No Militia involved." Myke smiled. "The man who started it was called the Colonel…" Myka trailing off as Helena stood close to her. "What is that, darling?" Helena asked as she pointed to the containers sitting on Myka's desk.

"Dinner HG, come one everyone, time to get our grub on" Pete said as he rubbed his hands together. As everyone pulled up chairs and started to dole out the feast. Helena sat back, giving a wary eye to the food laid before her. "Breast or leg?"

Myka gave a slight grin as Claudia handed the bucket over to Helena. "What will it be, HG? Breast or leg?" Claudia asked as she shook the chicken in front of the time traveler. Helena gave a slight glance over to Myka, who had a rather large piece of chicken in front of her.

"What do you prefer, darling?" Helena asked as she watched Myka set down the rather large piece of poultry in front of her. "Umm...I prefer the white meat, the..umm...breast" Myka said as her eyes settled on the last button of Helena's light blue shirt.

Helena smirked to herself as she followed the line of Myka's Forest green as they trailed down to the bottom of her buttoned shirt. "I must say, I am with Mr. Lattimer on this, I much prefer Legs myself. " Helena smirked as she puffed her chest out just enough so the sumptuous cleavage peaked just under the slit of her blouse.

"Thats what I am talking about!" Pete said as he raised his hand to high five HG. Pete gave a small grimace when HG kept her hands crossed around her chest. "Nothing beats a good pair of legs" Pete smirked as he ripped into the extra crispy flesh.

They all settled into their respective favorites. Helena sat back and watched as the others dug into the strange smelling food around the table. Myka noticed HG sitting back, a wary eye following the agents hands. So Myka took it upon herself to dish up a plate for Helena... HG, before Pete inhaled all the food. As Myka set the paper plate down in front of HG, she noticed her giving a her shy smile. "Thank you Darling", HG whispered.

Green eyes glancing at the top three of the unbuttoned shirt. "What is this?" Helena asked as she fingered a biscuit in front of her. "Its an American thing, Buttermilk, flour and yeast and then you put something between it" Myka said as she sat down across from the Brit, dunking hers in the gravy.

"Back in my time, and correct me if I am wrong, which I highly suspect I am not, but "biscuits" were something you partaken with a good cup of tea. Now they are referred to as 'cookies' in this century,Yes?" Artie just glared as he grabbed a biskit. "But breasts are now called 'Ta Ta's. So tell me, Myka, are you enjoying that full, plump Ta Ta?"

Helena said as she watched Myka nearly choking on the white piece of meat between her forefinger and thumb that she had just put into her mouth."Good one, HG" Claudia snorted. Pete was totally oblivious to the verbal exchange between the three women as he ripped into his leg. "Children" Artie mumbled again as he took his plate over to his own desk.

"And where might the silverware be?" Helena asked as she rummaged through the makeshift kitchenette. "We have sporks, HG" Claudia said as she raised the piece of plastic up. Myka tried to repress her laughter, holding her hand to her mouth as she watched the time traveler raise one of those perfectly sculpted eyebrows at the the two women.

Of course Helena would have no clue as to what a 'spork' was, Myka suddenly realised. She watched a small hint of red crossing HG's checks. Helena… HG, she mentally corrected herself, would not have the first clue as to something so mundane and simple as a fast food meal. Feeling the unsaid embarrassment from Helena's, correct that, HG's lack of knowledge of twenty first century fast food etiquette.

She cleared her throat.

"This is fast food Hel... HG, its made to be eaten with your fingers, this is how we sup, no dining" Myka said, remembering the difference between 'to dine and to sup' in a long forgotten etiquette book she had stumbled across as a child in her parents bookstore. Helena... HG, raised another eyebrow as she watched the other Agents using their fingers to enjoy their meal.

"So, we are partaking in supper then?" HG said as she looked at Myka, her fingers hesitantly pushing at the plate of food the younger agent had set before her. "It is socially acceptable to use your fingers Hel… HG" Myka replied. 'Damn it' Myka silently cursed herself, why was she having such a hard time differentiating Helena from from HG?

HG smudged silently to herself, she eyed every move Myka made, staying just a few seconds behind the beautiful agents long, slender fingers. Helena watched as Myka would pick at the piece of chicken, sliding her finger under the greasy skin, peeling and then removing the breaded crust. Helena would then follow the same pattern, removing and then setting aside the skin, then pick and remove the moist meat.

"Uhf bona eff at?" Pete's muffled words shook Hele… HG out of her studious process. She watched as Peter grabbed for the discarded skin on Myka's plate. HG watched as the younger agent would huff and roll her eyes. "Dang it, Ms Martha Stewart, you speak Pete?" Claudia said as she handed the bucket over to Helena.

Myka shrugged her shoulders as she handed the crust over to Pete "I know he wants it." Claudia grabbed her plate and headed over to her own work station. "Yeah, that's not all he wants" Claudia snorted as she starts to type on her computer. "Ewww… that is like sleeping with my brother, Claud" Myka responded.

Now it was just the two of them at Myka's desk. HG grinned as she reached for the bucket. "I feel the need for a Ta Ta in hand, is called for" Myka dropped her biskit as she tried to hold in her coughing "Whattt…" Helena grinned as her eyes raked over the agent.

"A breast, darling. Are there any more available?" HG asked, making no apologies as her eyes blazed a trail from Myka's neck to just were two beautiful breast were heaving with each breath, straining against the thin cotton fabric of the white tank under the open, unbuttoned checkered shirt of Myka.

XXX

Both women tucked into their meals, HG, still waiting a second behind Myka as she followed the agents hands. Always one to educate herself, Helena made sure she followed Myka's lead when partaking in new territory.

"Finger licking good, un HG?" Pete said as he polished off the last of the chicken in the bucket. Myka smiled at the time traveler as she poured more gravy over her mashed potatoes. Helena watched as Myka slid her finger around the rim of the cup. Placing the last bit of gravy into her mouth. "Indeed, Agent Lattimer" HG smirked as green eyes shot up, meeting dark eyes. A blush covering pale cheeks.

Helena licked her bottom lip as she watched the clear juice trickle down Myka,s finger. Her hand frozen in mid stride as Myka's lips curled around her finger. Helena let out an audible gulp as she watched Myka slowly pull her forefinger from those luscious lips. Repressing an soulful groan as she felt her thighs tighten. "Definitely finger licking good" Myka blushed and turned as soon as those words escaped her lips. Her blushing causing her to feel light headed as she set the plate down at the counter.

Myka's words had not gone unnoticed from the older agent as she cleared off the table from the feast on the younger agents desk. "Myka, Pete, there is a disturbance in AA-137, go...now!' the gruff man said. His face glued to the screen, not seeing the agent passed out on the couch. "On it, Artie" Myka said as she placed a tesla in her back pocket. Her hand reaching for a can of goo as she poked Pete on the couch. "Not now, Ma, I'll take the garbage out later" Pete mumbled as he rolled over, his face now submerged into the back of the couch.

Myka rolled her eyes "Artie, Pete is out of it" Myka said as she felt Hele… HG's eyes on her. "Then take Claudia" Artie grumbled. "No can do, grumpy pants, someone needs to stay and monitor it from here, and I am in the middle of those upgrades you have been grousing about, can't leave." Claudia said. Smirking to herself as she knew that only meant one person left.

Everyone heard Artie stiffing up, knowing what was coming. "AGENT WELLS" The disdain dripping off each letter from the gruff man. "Go assist Agent Bering… and no touching of ANYTHING in the warehouse. Am I understood." Artie said as he spun around in his chair, all three women eyeing him."You know Arthur, one of these day you will…" HG's words were cut off as Myka gripped the older agents hand. "Come on Helena, lets go"

Artie raised his glasses "Helena!? Helena now is it?!" his words being silenced at the door slamming shut as the two agents rushed out of the office. "RUU..oh " Claudia said as she turned back to face her computer. "HELENA! Helena, is it?" Artie shouted to no one. "You know Artie, she is not that bad, I mean, Myka seems to trust her. And, is it such a bad thing to say I kind of like HG here. I mean, she is sort of cool, 'Father of science fiction" and all" Claudia said, trying to run interference. "Just don't get used to it, kiddo"

XXX

Claudia logged onto the electro magnetic interference program, again. "Shuzz butt" She whispered. The EMI had not only not gone down, but it seemed to grow even more. "What the frack!" Claudia mumbled

Some time before that….

XXX

HELENA, duck! Myka yelled as she held the Jade Elephant in her right hand, her left hand pushing the older agent down with her left hand.

"Wow, that was close", Myka said as she pressed the last of the electrically charged particles into the pack. "Not bad for a days work" Myka huffed as she started to unhook the contraption from herself. "And I may beg to differ, Agent Bering" Helena huffed out.

Myka started to laugh as she struggled with the straps. "And what the bloody hell is so funny?" HG said, rubbing her backside. "You should see your hair… I'm sorry, it just looks like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket." Myka giggled a she helped the older agent up.

"I feel my discomfort should not be for your personal amusement, Agent Bering. Seeing as I played the pig to lure your monster" Helena snorted. Her fingers trying to release the harness from the younger agent as they bantered. "And I suppose you are all a giddy with some rhetorical tort to as my lack of knowledge in the field of electrical current, seeing as you assume that we had no such luxury in my century?" Myka's face blushed, the sting of Helena's words had not fallen upon deaf ears.

"I'm sorry Helena… It's not what I meant." Myka turning her head, feeling like she had been verbally slapped by her idol. Myka was still struggling to remove the harness when Helena sighed. Myka watched as the writer ran her hand through her hair, the electrical current flying away as black locks settled into perfection. "Here, let me help" HG said as she reached for the black straps that younger agent was struggling with to remove from her person. "NO, I'm fine"

HG backed away, her hands held up in mock surrender as she stepped back "Far be it from me to interfere with an agent and their performance" HG said, crossing her arms as she watched Myka struggle to release the cumbersome pack. Myka let out a loud groan as she struggled, her chest pushed and strained against the white shirt Myka wore, the black straps refusing to release their hold. "Would you just…" Helena huffed as her hands brushed over Myka's chest, releasing the straps and catching the pack just before it fell to the ground. Their faces, just a breath apart, their chest heaving to catch their breaths as Helena struggled to hold the pack up. "Umm, here, let me help, Helena."

"Say that again"

"Say what again?"

"My name… please Darling, say my Christian name" Helena rasped out. Her decorum and resolve falling as fast as the pack from her hand.

"Helena"

"Myka, you can not tell me that you have not felt this...this pull, between you and I" Helena whispered, the younger agent backing up with each word. Myka was terrified of the feelings that were waging war inside her. "HG… Helena" the words escaping in a breathless whisper.

Sucking in what ever air Myka's lungs could find as she felt the cold steel make contact between the thin cotton shirt as her back contacted against the cold metal frame of one of the shelves.

Myka sucked in a rushed breath as HG pressed her warm self against her body. Her lips playing against hers as Myka tried to process all the sensations that bombarding her body. "Helena" She whispered. "Please"

The younger agent almost pleaded. Myka was never, ever one to beg or grovel. But her head spun with the warmth of this displaced time traveler, her hero, her favorite writer, an agent of the warehouse, her everything was now pressing against her. "I am none of those things" Helena whispered. Her lips ghosting across Myka's. "I am but a woman, made of just flesh and blood"

Their lips brushing against each others. Myka gasped as she found her lips seeking out the warmth of this woman. "Helena" Myka's words escaping in a barely adable breath. "Yes, my love" The words from the author were breathed back into her lungs, filling a aching want. Myka felt herself tense, not from fear, but from a renewed self of being. This woman, not just a woman, desired her, as she did. Nothing more clouded her thoughts as her finger tangled in black silken locks. Drawing their souls closer.

Myka let out a rasped moan as Helena's lips traced between silken breasts. Warm hands made their way under the thin white cotton T-shirt. Finding purchase were both moaned in the sheer pleasure of the sensation. Myka's head fell back against the cold metal shelve as warm, British lips traced up that heavenly throat. Hips pressed urgently together as the air crackled overhead.

Claudia set the can of goo down quietly, backing away from the sight that would surely burn in the girls mind for ages to come. She smelled Apples as her hand reached for the lever of the goo that ran above the aisle.

"Alright, alright… I'll wait a few minutes more."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N After the "Pyka" comment. I drank, was depressed and drank some more. I needed to write something to cheer me and my fellow #iwillgodownwiththeship. Season two has always been my favorite, endless wonders and fun to be had with this ship.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy, If I did, there would be NO PYKA.**

* * *

Helena sipped her tea as she watched the other agents enjoying their breakfast. "So tell me, what is there to do beside watch Neanderthals chase after a pigskin covered ball?" Helena smirked as all three women turned to Pete, proudly sporting his Browns football Jersey, scurrying around the kitchen as he filled up the bowl with chips.

"Well, there is ice skating." Myka said as she wiped the last of her eggs off her lips.

"Darling, I do believe you missed a bit." Helena replied, her finger raised up to younger agents cheek, brushing away the bit of egg from her lip.

"Children are present here!" Claudia coughed.

"Ouch, Hey!"

Leena had kicked Claudia's shin under the table at her last remark. Leena just smiled as she cleared away the dishes. Helena following close behind. "Your aura's are almost blinding" Leena whispered to Helena as they cleaned the dishes.

Helena arched an eyebrow. "And how is that?" Helena smirked. Knowing full well what the inn-keeper meant.

They turned, watching the others leave the room. Myka glancing back over her shoulder, Green eyes meeting Mahogany. Myka ducked her head as she felt her blush rising.

"Beautiful"

Helena whispered under her breath, her own cheeks tinged with red, turning her face back to the inn keeper, giving a shy smile. Leena smiled back as she wiped her hands dry.

"Why dont you ask her out?" Leena said as she carried the bowls of dip into the other room.

"Ask who out? And what exactly does 'ask out' mean?" Helena replied as the two women walked into the living room. Leena just giggled.

The others had sat down in the room, Claudia perched with her computer on her lap. Myka, as usual, was in the corner, setting down in the plush chair near the window, her nose buried in a book.

"Maybe we can do a girls day out?" Leena said nonchalantly as Pete threw chips at the screen.

"Come on Ref… that was clipping, my dead grandmother, without her glasses could see that!" Pete yelled at the TV screen. Myka shut her book, not looking up.

"It was Offensive holding, Pete" She replied, walking up the stairs to her room.

_"Offensive Holding, number 73, automatic first down."_ The sound of the refs whistle echoing through the room.

"Really, can we find something less testosterone-filled to do?" Claudia huffed, brushing chips off the keyboard.

"What about bowling? The time traveler responded.

Myka stopped mid-stride, her foot hovering over the last rung as Claudia and Leena grinned at each other. Myka slowly backed down the stairs, her head peeking over the railing.

"Okay, anything to get out of this house." Myka mumbled. There had not been a 'ping' in two weeks and Myka was going stir crazy with all the 'down' time they had. The events in the warehouse still burning in her mind. Helena and her had not gone further than heavy petting. A wall of purple goo saturating Helena and her as Helena had just started to roll her nipple between her teeth…

"What do you say, Mykes? Knock down a few pins along with a pitcher or two of Hops?" Claudia grinned.

"Helena… HG? Do you even know what bowling is?" Myka asked, glad the banister hid the blush of her last thoughts. "And for the record, Claudia, you have to be twenty one to drink beer in this state." Myka said as she rushed up to her room. Myka was struggling to change into her jeans, her head buried in her draw, flipping cloths out as she searched for a clean pair of socks.

XXX

The three women had left Pete behind, still yelling and throwing crisps at the TV screen. They made their way to the only Bowling Alley Univille had to offer. Most of the locals were down at the other end of the allies, watching the game as the three women laced up their shoes.

"A pitcher of light with three cold mugs, and a root beer for the youngling." Leena smirked as she placed the glasses down. The two younger ones watched as Myka helped HG pick out a ball and lace their shoes up. Both smirking as HG's nose crinkled at the rented shoes.

"You do not expect me to wear these ghastly clown shoes. Heavens knows what biological diseases are cultivating in them" Helena huffed.

"Tequila shots?" Leena smirked as she handed the shot glasses to the two women.

'Thank you' Myka mouthed silently as she smiled at the inn keeper. Helena watched, just a second behind Myka's actions. She licked her hand, repressing an audible gulp as she watched the younger agents pink tongue slid across her thumb. Then the shaking of the salt as Myka gripped the lime wedge between her fingers.

"Cheers" Both Leena and Myka said as the two women shot back the amber liquid, then shoved the citrus wedges into their mouths. Both HG and Claudia frowned.

"Bottoms up" HG said as she shot the harse libation back. Her body reacting in kind as she bit down on the wedge of lime. "Good God, that is gastly! " Helena said . Then seeing the reaction of Myka "Another round?" Helena smirked as she handed her shot glass back over to Leena.

"Aye Carumba, Amiga!" Claudia snarked.

Leena and Claudia tried to hold back their giggles as Myka stood behind HG. The time traveler raising an eyebrow as the younger agent would try to explain the physics of the game. Helena trying to hold back a grin as Myka wrapped her arms around her hips. Claudia almost coughed as Myka held HG's hips, their bodies pressed together as Myka would follow HG down the lane, her hand running over HG's arm, to help guide her ball.

Myka could feel Helena's eyes following her every movement on the lane as the ball knocked over all the pins. Myka threw her arms up, her index fingers pointing up…"Yes! Shots all around for a hat trick!" Myka smirked, feeling Leena pull her to the bar.

HG sat next to Claudia, watching the two women leave. "Claudia, how would I go about asking Myka's permission to court her, in this day and age?"

Claudia snorted, trying to keep the root beer from spewing out of her nose. "Say what, grandma?"

HG gave Claudia a glare. Waiting for the youngster to catch her breath as they both watched the other women at the bar. "I know you were the culprit who spied upon us that day at the warehouse. Who else would have waited until the opportune moment to pull the lever, thus soaking Myka and I?"

" You owe me, Ms Claudia Donovan"

Claudia studied her shoes as both women came back. Never lifting her head as the three women shot back the Tequilla.

"So, courting Myka? Is that anything like asking her out on a date?" The young red head asked, smiling as the time traveler hooked her arm into hers.

XXX

Myka squirmed, trying to adjust the purple dress, her thigh peaking out of the slit that split up to her hip. "Myka, will you please hold still" The inn keeper huffed, the hot iron in her hand, trying to straighten her unruly curls.

"I'm just not sure about this" Myka squeaked as she tried to adjust her cleavage in the shear satin.

"It is just a date" Leena said, pulling back as she turned the agent around to see her reflection in the mirror.

"Not just a date. Helena said to make sure I was properly dressed for a night on the town. I mean, really! What the hell does that mean?" The agent huffed, rummaging through her closet for some type of shawl to cover herself. Myka had not felt this exposed since that time in New York that she had modeled this dress.. Leena came up behind the tall woman, wrapping her in a mink stole. Leena smiled as she was running her fingers over the soft fur as Leena turned the young agent around.

"Myka Bering, You are a beauty to behold. No matter what HG has planned, you will take her breath away" Leena said as she pushed Myka out the door.

Helena swatted Claudia's hand away from her tie. "Here, let me do that." Helena huffed as she turned to the mirror in her room. "Are you sure this suit is what will turn Myka;s head?" The time traveler asked. Her voice had a unsure timbre Claudia had never heard. HG was always self-assured, until now.

"Dude, really? You need to ask?" Helena shot a glare at the young redhead as she double-knotted her tie. Helena turned around as her hands tugged down her vest.

"Are you sure about this? Would it not be proper for me to dawn one of those sporty new-fangled dresses that you yanks seem so fond of?" Helena asked, her fingers dancing at the double-knot Windsor one more time.

"Are you joshing me HG? Did you not see how Myka was all but drooling over you in that vest before you strapped her to that time travel machine of yours?" Claudia smirked as she tugged the back of HG's vest under her black jacket. "Myka couldn't take her eyes off of you"

Helena's breath hitched as she watched Myka transcend the stairs of the B&B. She felt Claudia nug her with her shoulder.

"You are soooo going to get some" Helena whipped her head around, glaring at the young techie.

"You shall receive no dessert"

XXX

**A/N okay… It is date night for these two. Would like to get some feedback as to what these two should do**?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, it seems some of you are enjoying this story so I will try to write a few more chapters. I am open to ideas for "teaching" each other about things. A proper Victorian dinner, a movie, how to drive a car... are some thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Leena followed behind Myka as they came down the stairs of the B&B. Claudia beaming as the innkeeper winked at her. A small blush crossed the techie's face as she nudged HG forward.

"Magnificent" HG whispered as she held her hand out, helping Myka down the last few rungs. Myka gave Helena a shy smile as she felt the warmth from the time traveler's hand in hers. HG kept her eyes solely focused on green orbs. She tried her best to maintain proper decorum, nevering letting her eyes wander below the younger beauty's face. "Shall we?" Helena said as she held the door to the B&B open, letting Myka pass by.

"Have fun you two." Leena smiled as she watched their auras melding together into a soft Azure blue.

"Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Claudia snorted as she waved goodbye to them.

"Oh, I do believe we just might." Helena smirked as she looked from Leena to Claudia, winking at the two of them. Claudia started to rush up the stairs, two at a time, to her room, trying to hide the red now spreading across her neck. "Frack frack fracktiy frack frack" She mumbled as she slammed her bedroom door, praying to the Gods that Leena didn't she her blushing. Leena chuckled, the swirl of colors following Claudia up the stairs were bright, she shook her head as she walked back to the kitchen.

**XXX**

"Myka, you look… you are…" Helena was stumbling over her words as they stood on the porch. Helena pulled out her pocket watch, frowning as she looked down the driveway of the B&B.

"Thank you, Helena." Myka said as she held her hand. "I never thought I would see the great HG Wells at a loss for words." Myka smiled as she tucked an errant lock of black hair behind her ear. "I suppose we will both learn how to 'court' in the twenty-first century." Myka smiled. She felt herself being drawn into those Mahogany eyes as she started to lean forward, a desperate longing to feel those soft lips against hers.

Both women turned as they heard a car pulling up, the gravel crunching under the tires as the black town car came to a halt in front of them. Myka turned to Helena with a quizzical look. "You called for a car?"

"Yes, Darling, I have yet to obtain an operator's license."

"Well, we should put that on our 'to-do' list." Myka mused.

The young man got out of the car, walking around to the back passenger side, opening the door, he adjusted his cap and smiled at the two women.

"Well, Darling. Our chariot awaits."

David James, the driver, had introduced himself as he tried to help Myka first into the car. Helena stepped in front of the driver, making sure Myka was settled, she turned and pulled the driver aside. "Mr. James, as per my instructions when I procured this transportation for the evening, I was very specific with our itinerary and conduct for this evening. Have you been made aware of these protocols by your employer?"

"Yes Ma'am" The man slightly stuttered as he shifted nervously in front of the intimidating woman.

Helena reached into her vest pocket, pulling out a large roll of crisp bills. She place one of the very large denominations into the young man's hand as she shook it. "Then we shall disregard your company's protocol in favor of my directive for this evening, Yes?"

"Yes ma'am" The young man smiled as he opened the door for his new employer of the night.

"Helena, is everything alright?" Myka whispered as she leaned in, the breath of her words brushing against Helena's ear, causing the older woman to shiver slightly. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Myka said, a playful smile grew at seeing the reaction her breath caused with Helena.

Helena sat up, knocking on the glass, "Mr James, if you please, I wish for an early arrival."

"Yes Ms Wells" The driver said, rolling down the partition halfway, as per his new employer's instruction. Myka looked over at Helena when the glass stayed half way up.

"In a proper courtship, a chaperone must be present whilst the couple are together. Mr .James will be acting as our surrogate chaperone while we ride together. Hence, the partition shall remain this way while we are together." Helena smiled, taking Myka's hand, entwining their fingers, gently kissing them as she brought them to her lips.

"Would you care for a libation while we enjoy the trip?" Helena asked as she leaned forward, searching the wet bar for the bottle she had specifically requested. Helena poured the amber liquid, handing a glass over to Myka, Helena felt another shiver as their fingers brushed from the exchange. They both sipped on the aged scotch as they enjoyed the classical music selection Helena had requested.

"We are going some place in Featherhead?" Myka asked as she noticed the welcome sign that they had just past. Helena just smiled and nodded her head yes over the rim of the fine cut glass. "Helena, where are you taking me?" Myka questioned again. Again, Helena just smiled as the car came to a stop in front of their destination.

"Thank you, Mr James." Helena said as he opened her side first, helping her out. "Wait here, Darling" Helena said to Myka as the driver closed the door. Helena went around to the other side, opening the door and holding her hand as Myka exited the car. "Beautiful" Helena whispered as she offered her arm for Myka. Helena nodded to David as he tipped his hat.

"You shall be here when we are finished?"

"Yes ma'am"

Myka smiled as they approached the entrance of the Theater. "Helena, how did you know?" Myka asked, moving closer to Helena, adjusting Helena's tie while she explained.

"I asked our prankster as to what would be the appropriate events that you would most enjoy. I believe she responded with '_a pic and some munchies_' which I had not the first clue as to what she said. So, I recruited Leena in my search and discovered one of Oscar's plays were being performed near by. And as fortune would have it, one I was not privy too." Helena's smile faded a bit, remembering as to why she did not attend the premiere of An Ideal Husband at the Haymarket Theatre.

"Helena? Are you alright? We don't have to go. I've read the play quite a few times." Myka said, kissing Helena's cheek. "It's alright, dinner will be just fine." She smiled as she finished straightening Helena's tie.

"Nonsense, Darling. I promised you a night on the town and you shall have it. Besides, this should be a new adventure for both of us to share together, seeing as neither has had the privilege of enjoying this play on stage." Helena smiled she proffered Myka her arm.

"Lead the way Agent Wells, the evening awaits"

"Righty-ho then."

**XXX**

The play was sublime for Myka, as they sat together, laughing and enjoying the semi-good acting and sets. Helena had snuck her hand across to rest on Myka's, giving a gentle squeeze at some of the more dramatic lines. It had not gone unnoticed by Myka, she made a mental note which lines of the play that caused Helena's grip to tighten. Myka turned to face Helena, noticing the slight facial changes when darker subjects were performed.

Helena tried her best to mask the feelings that certain scenes and innuendoes had brought up, turning and kissing Myka's cheek. Whether as to distract the agent of any show of dark thoughts or to reassure her that all was well. Helena was still deciding when the play ended and they made their way down the street. Walking hand in hand to the small french bistro just down from the theater.

The maitre'd greeted the two women, Helena placed her hand on the small of Myka's back as they followed him through the small restaurant. He lead them back to a quite, intimate table near the fireplace. "Merci, Marcel" Helena replied as she took the offered menus, handing one to Myka as they took in the surrounds. Their waiter promptly came over with a bottle of Macon that had been chilled, per Helena's instructions when she had called for reservations earlier in the week.

He poured just a bit, both of them watching as Helena sniffed, swirled, then tasted. She nodded her head, as the waiter poured the wine for both women, he rambled the specials for the evening. "Merci beaucoup" Myka responded as she handed the menu back to the waiter. Helena lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, a smile slowly growing. "Mais oui. I do speak fluent French, Helena." Myka gave a sly grin as Helena's smile grew even wider.

Myka decided to let Helena take the lead, after all, it was Helena who asked Myka out. And to be perfectly honest with herself, she was feeling like a princess with all the lavish attention Helena doted upon her. After the appetizers were shared between them, Myka leaned forward, placing her hand on top of Helena's.

"Helena, why did you ask me out, I mean, don't get me wrong, I am loving all of this but, well..." Myka became a bit nervous, having to almost sit on her hand so she would not start rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't want to mess up all of Leena's hard work on her hair. "Its just, we have already made out and we were on our way to third base until the Goo shower."

"Myka, it was never my intention to treat you as common harlette, you mean so much more to me, I… I just… I lost my resolve and decorum that night as I watched you consuming that meal. Then when I found myself alone in your presence, all propriety had suddenly abandoned me." Helena tilted her head down, a small tint of shame coloring her cheeks.

"Until the Goo shower" Myka chuckled, trying to lift Helena out of her solemn mood.

"Yes, until that shower" Helena said as she lifted her head up. "Myka, what exactly, does 'third base' mean? Is that a modern American euphemism for snogging?" Myka almost choked on her wine. Holding her hand over mouth as Helena handed her a glass of water. "Are you alright, Darling?" Helena looked intently at Myka, hoping she would respond. They smiled as the waiter placed their entrees down in front of them.

"My apologizes Myka, such talk is not proper over this type of dining. I sometimes find my curiosity overwhelms my decorum. Which, needless to say has been conducive to many a social faux pas." Helena said, the small glint in her eye not going unnoticed. "How is your Cola Coq au vin ?"

"It is excellent, Helena, thank you. How is your Cuisses De Grenouilles?"

"They are delightful." Helena replied as she set her fork down. "Myka if you do not wish to answer, I quite understand." Helena said as she sipped her wine. Myka wiped the side of her mouth with the linen napkin, then placed it back into her lap.

"Helena, It is okay to ask me anything, really. Even over a meal such as this one." Myka took a health sip of her wine, nodding yes as Helena poured more. Clearing her throat, she leaned close to Helena. "Third base is slang… it is an analogy for…" Myka sat back, sipping more of her wine to settle her nerves. "First base is like snogging, kissing. Second base is like… when you were… what you were doing to my…" Myka leaned back a little, her hands making a cupping motion near her chest."

"When I was worshipping your breasts?" Helena smirked, flashing Myka a beautiful smile.

"Um, yes, second base is just like that." Myka blushed as she sat back. The waiter had appeared, Helena nodding yes as he started to clear the plates away. Myka sat back up, sipping on her wine as she watched Helena ordering dessert for them.

"Does Crème Brûlée appeal to your palette? It is has been ages since I indulged."

"To say the least." Myka replied.

Both women laughed, the joke being lost on the waiter as he left. Helena's heart warmed at seeing Myka so happy."Now, where were we?" Helena smiled as she leaned forward, her finger tracing over the top of Myka's hand. "Oh yes, you, Agent Bering, were about to explain the meaning of third base."

Myka sighed as she leaned closer to Helena, the wine making her feel a bit bold. "Third base is what… " Myka moved her hand, now tapping on Helena's fingers with her own. "Is where these magical fingers were heading before we were so rudely interrupted." Helena swallowed hard, she felt her skin heating up as Myka continued to stroke Helena's fingers with her own. She felt herself drowning in those heavenly green eyes, watching with intensity at the small flecks of gold that shimmered in the candle light.

The waiter had to clear his throat, twice, before they both leaned back, sitting upright in their chairs as they enjoyed their desserts. After the tab was settled, Helena held the chair out for Myka. They smiled to each other as they walked out of the quaint little bistro, Myka feeling the warmth from Helena's palm on the small of her back.

**XXX**

They stood outside the bistro, both facing each other as Myka fiddled with Helena's tie. "That was the most delicious meal I've had in a long time." Myka smiled softly as she leaned closer to those lips that she had watched all evening, just the movement of them when Helena was speaking was enough to send shivers racing down her spine.

David opened the door, giving Helena ample room as she helped Myka in. He shut the door, racing to get into the car. As he settled behind the wheel, he noticed the partition was closed. He lowered the glass part way down, as per Helena's instruction from earlier in the evening.

"Ms Wells?"

Helena turned her head away from those heavenly eyes, as Myka stopped undoing her tie, casting a glaring look at the man as he adjusted the rear view mirror, wishing he hadn't. "Helena, its okay, we are still 'courting' right?" Myka asked as she gently cupped Helena's chin, turning to face those dark eyes. Her face started to relax as Myka finished undoing her tie, then the first two buttons on her shirt. Helena cleared her throat she held both of Mykas hands, stilling Myka's movements on her shirt.

"Yes, you are correct. Home please, Mr James." Helena said as she wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

Myka rested her head on Helena's shoulder as they rode back, both holding each others hands as they listened to the music softly playing. Once in awhile, David would dare a glance back, meeting dark eyes, then darting them back on the road.

Helena kissed the top of Myka's head as they pulled up to the B&B. After Myka was helped out, she stood at the top of the stairs to the porch, watching as Helena shook the drivers hand, a big grin crossing his face as he tipped his hat.

Myka unlocked the door, turning off the porch light after Helena hung up her coat and Myka's shawl. Myka held Helena's hand as they both went up the stairs. She stopped at her door, opening it just a bit, stopping as Helena placed her hand over hers.

"Myka" Helena whispered as the younger woman turned around to face her. She gently kissed Myka, just barely brushing her tongue along Myka's bottom lip. Myka started to lean in, wrapping her arms loosely around Helena's neck, both moaning at the warmth of their bodies pressing together.

Helena pulled her body away, their lips still locked together as she ran her hands up Myka's arms, taking Myka's hands in hers as she pulled them down and then together into hers.

Breaking their kiss as she put their hands up to her lips, kissing them gently.

"My Darling Myka, I must bide you a good night. " Looking into Helena eyes, she held onto her hand as Helena tried to turn. She saw a flash, dare she put a name to it? She kissed Helena's hand and turned to open her door.

"I understand Helena, I had a wonderful time tonight. See you in the morning." Myka smiled as she closed her door. Leaning against the closed door from inside her room, Myka put her hand up on the smooth wood, her forehead pressed against the door. Myka smiled as she heard the faint whisper.

"See you in the morning, my love."

A/N _**An Ideal Husband**_ is an 1895 comedic stage play by Oscar Wilde which revolves around blackmail and political corruption, and touches on the themes of public and private honour. The action is set in London, in "the present", and takes place over the course of twenty-four hours. "Sooner or later," Wilde notes, "we shall all have to pay for what we do." But he adds that, "No one should be entirely judged by their past."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I may write some more chapters if there is any interest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Good morning," Myka smiled and said to the innkeeper as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Myka leaned against the counter, both hands firmly gripping the mug of liquid gold as she inhaled the heavenly scent.

"Good morning, or should I say, good night?" Leena smirked as she prepared the morning meal, her eyes glancing sideways at the tall agent, flipping the bacon then whipping up the eggs. Myka didn't say a word as she popped a home fry into her mouth. Myka followed after popping a potato, with a slight hum of approval as Myka sat down and sipped her coffee.

"It was perfect." Myka said as she smiled into her mug of joe. "I want to thank you for helping Helena… HG, with all you did," Myka said softly as Leena set a plate down in front of her.

"Help with what, Ms Goddess of Sappho?" Claudia yawned as she shuffled into the kitchen. Her red shocks of hair sticking up in the air as she rubbed the back of her arm, reaching for the pot of coffee. "Mug?"

Both Leena and Myka smiled as they watched the young techie pour her coffee. "Sooo… was there any 'Chicka Bow Wow?'

The young girl asked in a sing song voice. Myka frowned at the young techie as Claudia sat down at the table. "Yoinks" Claudia gulped as she watched Myka leaning toward her. Squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for that slap against her head. Much to her surprise, it was interrupted by the sing-song of the Petemeister entering the kitchen nook.

"Hey Hey Hey, we filming a porno in the kitchen?" Pete said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Where is the fluffer?" Pete smirked as he smiled at Leena as she handed him his loaded plate of eggs.

"Like...EWWW… that is so gross, what are you, John Holmes?" Claudia mumbled as she drank more of her coffee. "What did you do, did you mess with his belt buckle again?" Claudia huffed, waving her arm in the air as Leena and Myka exchanged looks and smiles.

"Dang, Pete, you know how Artie gets all 'Mr Grumpy Pants' when you touch things in that aisle. We will all be on inventory for a dog's year because of you touching..."

"Because of touching what?" Helena asked as she sauntered into the kitchen, smiling at Leena, nodding her head in a 'thank you' as she sat down next to Myka with her cup of tea and the morning plate of breakfast.

Myka dared a quick glance over to her time-traveler as she tried to control her breathing. A slight breath hitched from her throat as she felt the warm, firm grasp of Helena's hand on her thigh.

The banter died down as all of them tucked into their morning meal. Leena had to turn her head away as she was almost blinded by the bright, glowing aura from the two women sitting across from her.

Helena's hand was gently grazing up Myka's thigh as they ate. Myka would suck in a gasp as the warmth of those fingers heated her very soul.

She knew Helena was testing their boundaries, refusing to give in to the teasing. Myka reached across for piece of toast, intentionally letting the back of her hand brush against Helena's chest. "Excuse me, may I?" Myka said in a low timbre as Helena tried her utmost to hold back the urge to grab said offending hand and guide it to where her mind had wandered

Helena swallowed roughly as she let her fingers brush against Myka's. Both green and chocolate orbs started to turn dark with lust and desire.

"We have a ping."

Artie said in a gruff voice as he slammed the folders down on the breakfast table. "Oh, Strawberry pastries!" The old man said as he reached for them.

XXX

Myka shifted a bit next to Pete as Artie was going over the latest ping. "A curiosity," Helena whispered to Claudia as she tried to peek over the techie's shoulder.

"Pete, Myka, here are two tickets to Florida, you have a few hours before your flight," Artie said gruffly as he turned.

His hand clutched his chest as Mrs Frederic stood before them. Her perfectly coiffed self stood in front of Artie as she nodded to Leena and accepted the cup of tea.

"Arthur, I feel it would be best if Agent Wells was to accompany Agents Lattimer and Bering on this latest… 'ping,'" the caretaker said as the three agents eyes danced between themselves and the gruff agent.

"Agent Wells!?" Artie huffed, then sank down into the chair as the caretaker glared at him.

"I feel it is best if Agent Wells has her first case in the twenty-first century alongside agents Bering and Lattimer. Do I make myself clear, Arthur?" The caretaker said as she set her cup of tea down.

"Crystal" Artie mumbled as he handed the other case file over to HG.

"I've never been to Florida." Helena said with an almost childish glee as she looked over the file.

Even though Helena had traveled on this tin can when she first dealt with Macpherson, it did not ease her phobia, Myka sat next to the agent. Pete was already buckled in across the aisle from them as Myka reached across, her fingers gripping Helena's in her's. Pulling those long tapered digits to her lips. Myka whispered "Relax, it will be okay."

She smiled as she watched Helena's one hand grip her thigh. "I am sorry, my Darling, yet I may understand the aerodynamics, I am sure it was not the Gods plans for mere mortals to fly with clouds between their knees." Helena whispered.

It was all routine as they landed, checking past security, Pete flagging down a cab as they loaded their bags.

Pete drove them all to the hotel room after they had rented a SUV from the airport car-rental. Helena tried her best to watch how this new fangled death trap operated. Her mind still a bit disoriented from the flight as she watched Pete engage the tin can. She felt Myka's hand upon hers, a small smile was cast her way as they rode down the palm laden road.

Helena let out a grateful sigh as they checked into their hotel room, grateful to have her legs on solid ground.

Both women were unpacking their things in the cramped hotel room, trying their best to not brush against each other. Myka rubbed the back of her neck as she pointed to the dresser drawers.

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

Myka felt all the blood rush from her heart to her cheeks with her subconscious remark. How the hell could she ask Helena that. Myka had never been with a woman before, but with Sam, she had loved herself taking control. But what was Helena? What was she to me? Did it matter?

All Myka knew was that brief encounter in the warehouse. She loved the feel of Helena against her, pressing, needing, wanting her. Since when did it matter who was on top of whom.

'Labels are for cans, not people'

An off-handed remark that reverberated in her head from her old college roommate when she had tried to kiss Myka during a drunken Frat party.

'Sexuallty is fluid', The husky breath of unreason from Myka's former roommate, it kept ringing in her head as she watched Helena standing before her, a beautiful blue shirt in Helena's hand as they had stopped, mid-stride with their unpacking.

Myka let her white T-shirt drop to the floor as she stalked towards Helena. Her tongue licking her bottom lip moist, as her hands gripped the Victoren's hips, pulling them close.

"Is the 'courting' over yet" Myka rasped against the pale white skin as her lips claimed the quivering flesh against her's. Myka felt her Brit becoming putty in her arms as her teeth nipped at that alabaster skin. Helena's fingers digging deep into her skin as she canted her hips into hers.

"Yes, my Darling girl." Helena rasped out as she let herself just,... be.

"Hey Mykes." The rasping at the door made both women stiffen in each others arms.

"No force shall deter me." Myka rasped out as she pushed them both to the door. Helena let out a low groan as her fingers danced over those perfect breasts. Her fingers pinching and massaging them to erect forms as Myka's head fell into Helena's shoulders.

"What is it Pete?" Myka strained in her best, annoyed voice.

"Umm...well, my stomach needs food and I thought we could check out the local seafood shack and…"

"And what, Pete!" Myka growled as she felt Helena ripping her blouse away. The buttons popping against the Tarze floor. A soft clinking as they bounced around the room. Helena let out a shuttered breath with each inch of skin exposed.

"My beautiful Myka, I fear I can not hold back my desire for you much longer." Helena whispered against silken breasts. Her fingers tugging at the younger agents snug button and zipper. "Damn these modern torture device's." Helena cursed

"Here baby, let me." Myka moaned into her Brit's neck as she marked her lily white skin.

"Peteee." Myka sung out as she let herself be spun around, letting out a soft 'upmm' as her back hit the door. "Ummm, we… HG and I will met up later with you. We, Helena...HG and I need to go over the case files." Myka barely got out in a less than breathy tone. Pete's vibes were on overdrive as he leaned closer to the door.

"Mykes, I am getting a hinky vibe here. Are you sure…" The loud thump against the door plus with his vibes made Pete jump back. Pete almost put his hand against the door as his other hand rubbed his stomach.

A small grin crossed his face as his eyes lit up with the realisation of what was happening behind that closed door. "Okay, no worries, I will order some wings to go for you two." Pete smirked as he walked away. Stopping mid-stride, he was just letting his hand hover over the door.

"Don't you dare." Myka growled from the offending oak door.

""What?! I didn't do a ...never mind… wings… on them" Pete sputtered out as he jogged to the hotel elevator. Flipping his card key in his hand as he started down at it

"Just do not hurt her." Pete whispered.

Myka let a sobbed breath escape her lips as Helena all but cannibalized her way down her skin. "Helena" Myka rasped out as she tried to control her ragged breaths.

"There are lives at stake Agent Bering" was all that was said with the hoarse voice over the Farnsworth.

"How many hours?" Myka's breath said harshly to the gruff agent.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, felt the need for another chapter. If you want to know more about the Miami Circle, there are some good sites on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Helena jumped back from Myka, her lips making a soft popping noise from Myka's nipple. Her head jerking around to locate the sound of the gruff man's voice.

"Artie?" Myka squeaked as she rushed to the sounds of Artie's voice.

"Myka, the floor." Helena replied calmly as she watched the younger agent frantically searching the room for the Farnsworth.

Myka mouthed a silent _'thank you'_ to Helena as she picked up the device.

"Sorry Artie, it must have fallen down when we were unpacking. We just checked in and haven't had time to head out to the Seaquarium yet. Pete headed out to grab something to eat..." Helena cleared her throat to halt Myka rambling, motioning with her fingers up and down her chest.

"Wooh there, Lady Godiva, too much skin there for my virgin eyes." Claudia snarked as she interrupted Artie when she stuck her head into view. Artie stuttered and quickly covered Claudia's eyes with his hand.

"Devel child." Artie mumbled as he turned back to the screen. "Agent Bering, would you mind... ?" he said as he waved his hand at the screen. "Covering up."

Myka blushed in embarrassment as she realized, in the heat of passion, Helena had ripped her shirt open.

Helena had sat down next to Myka on the bed, popping her head into the viewer. "You should excuse Myka, Agent Neilson, she was just readying herself for a shower. The humidity here is ghastly as we all have found ourselves perspiring profusely since we disembarked the aeroplane." Helena smiled.

Artie grumbled under his breath as he turned his head, giving Myka ample time to grip her torn shirt together, trying desperately to straighten out her bunched-up bra. Myka ran a finger over her own cheek as she looked at Helena, a faint smear of lip gloss was still on her cheek.

"I fail to see the significance with the death of a few _'Phoca vitulina'_ and how that relates to the warehouse?" Helena said.

"Poka uhn na what?" Claudia asked she turned to the screen.

"Sea lions," Myka said as she took the device back from Helena. "Phoca is Greek for seal and it is a little strange that people are attacking them at the exhibit and eating them," Myka said as she gave Helena a grateful smile. Getting up from the bed, she started to pace the room. Helena's eyes following the younger agent in awe as she watched Myka's thought process.

"We need to interview some of the workers at the sight and see what happened." Myka said as she pulled the door to the room open just before Pete knocked.

"Claud, see if you can pull up some info on the Miami Circle. I remember reading about that site, they had found some seal teeth there." Myka said as she handed the Farnsworth over to Pete after he had set down the styrofoam containers.

"On it" Claudia said as she turned around, typing away on her keyboard.

"What are you thinking, Darling?" Helena said to Myka as she sat down next to Pete, her nose crinkling at the smell of the food he started chewing on.

"Not sure yet, but something sounds hinky with people eating seals, raw, all of a sudden, just when there was a discovery of seal teeth at that circle." Myka said as she picked up a hot wing and the device, still waving the wing in her hand as she paced around the room.

"Nooo… the site was unearthed in 1998 when they tore down an old fifty's motel in order to build some high-rises. Would not want to upset those condo-commandos." Claudia said as she pushed her way back into the screen.

"Ewww… like eating those seals, _raw_. That is so uncool and almost cave-man," Pete mumbled as he ripped into another chicken wing. Myka looked at her wing in her hand, tossing it in the trash can as she sat down next to Helena, reaching for a piece of celery instead. The thought of those poor animals being eating alive made her stomach flip.

"Here, dip it in this blue cheese. It tastes better." Myka said to Helena as she handed her a stalk. Helena licking her bottom lip as she watched Myka bite down on the celery, a bit of the sauce pooling at the corner of the younger agent;s lips.

"Ooh, they have some Blackened Grouper on special at the fish shack, man, some blue cheese on that would be awesome!" Pete said as he popped another wing into his mouth. "And I heard from that cute bartender that it is Stone Crab season right now!" Pete mumbled, opening his mouth, full of food, at the younger agent. Myka shook her head and smiled as she turned back to Helena.

"Really, Darling. How do you put up with that… child?" Helena winced.

"Man-child." Myka frowned as she leaned in, wiping a bit of blue cheese off the corner of Pete's chin, "The only kid I would ever deal with."

"Bigger fish, people!" Artie shouted over the device, causing all heads to snap forward at him.

"We have otherwise normal people attacking and tearing apart seals, and we need to know why. Claudia, as soon as you have that information, send it to them. Pete. Myka, go to the Seaquarium, ASAP and find out all you can," Artie yelled, slamming the Farnsworth shut just as Myka was asking about Helena going with them.

"Since when did the old boy care so much about fish?" Pete said as he grabbed a few more wings. "Its not like anybody is eating each other," he mumbled as he headed to the door.

"Pete, those people are locked up in jail because of this. We need to find out why." Myka said as she held her torn blouse closer.

"Yeah, well… I will be back in ten, think you can have your lady-loving done by then?" Pete snarked, closing the door behind him, rolling his shoulders as he heard something hitting the door behind him.

**XXX**

Helena gave Myka a quick glance and a shy smile as they walked towards the Noon show. Pete was clapping as the Orca whale jumped out of the water, the trainer jumping on the back of the whale as it glided through the water. Myka spotted the PR director and walked towards her.

The crowd gasped as the whale jumped out of the water again, a wave of water drenched Myka just as she watched the PR director jump back.

Myka had changed into a short sleeve white cotton T-shirt and black jeans before they left. The heat was stifling and she left her usual power suit back at the hotel room. Both Pete and Helena smirked as they looked at the wet T-shirt Myka was now sporting because of 'Oleta' the killer whale.

"I much prefer your curls." Helena whispered into Myka ear. Her hair was know soaked and almost straight thanks to soaking from Oleta, her wet hair was now plastered around her face.

"Not funny, Wells." Myka snarked as she shook hands with the PR director. "Agents Bering, Lattimer and Wells." Myka said in her best, most professional voice.

"Please, call me Regina," the PR director said as she eyed Pete up and down, making no apologies for raking her eyes over the toned agent.

Myka crossed her arms, knowing the cool breeze against her wet shirt was betraying her. Pete waggled his eyebrows at the woman. Myka knew it would be better to pawn her off on Pete so Helena and her could go talk to the director of the seal lion exhibit.

"I need to make a quick stop in the ladies room." was all Myka said as she slipped into the nearest bathroom. Helena came in, watching as Myka had tried to use that new-fangled air dyer on her wet shirt.

"Really, Darling. You just might be able to finagle some unknown information from the director if you left your blouse, damp." Helena smirked as she crossed her arms, leaning against the far wall. She watched as that glorious blush crossed the younger agent's face.

"For your information, Agent Wells, we women of the twenty-first century, do not need to show off our attributes. A good interrogation and keen field work has presided over those Victorian wildes of yours." Myka smirked, straighten her now semi-dry shirt as she pulled it down.

"Well all be it, if you, Agent Bering, were to question me in that…" Helena cleared her throat as she ran her fingers over the soft chest of her fellow agent. "I would be, but a slave to your whims," Helena breathlessly said against Myka's ear.

A knowing smirk crossed Helena's lips as she held the door open. "Shall we?"

Myka leaned in to her fellow agent, catching that firm, plump, bottom lip between her teeth. As Helena's hands start to curl around her neck, Myka pulled back. A lopsided grin spreading across her face. "You _would_ tell me everything, Helena," Myka whispered, feeling the shutter course through Helena as she let her hand gently pass over Helena's hip.

_'If you only knew.'_ Helena said to herself.

**XXX**

"Well, that was a complete bust," Pete huffed out as he sat down in one of the cheap chairs in Myka and Helena's room. "Come to find out, Regina had no clue about all of this," Pete huffed out as he started to take his shoes off.

"Do you not have a room of your own?" Helena bristled as she watched Myka set the files down on the table. "I am in need of a good scrubbing." Helena remarked as she unbuttoned her blouse and removed her boots. "This humidity is intolerable." Helena remarked as she walked to the bathroom.

Myka slapped Pete's head as he stared at the falling clothes.

"Eyes front and center, Lattimer!" Myka growled as she set the files down. Opening the laptop, she scrolled down to a few things.

"Hey, time out Mykes," Pete said as he held his hands in mock surrender.

"Admit it Mykes, you have a thing for HG." Pete asked. Myka didn't reply, her eyes staying steadfast on the screen of the PC. After a few minutes, Pete sighed. "Look Myka, I just want you to be happy. That's all. Does HG make you happy?" Pete asked.

"Yes" Myka whispered.

Pete's face soften as he watched Myka slowly lift her eyes to meet his. Myka sat back in her chair, crossing her arms as Pete's big goofy grin spread, knowing he was about to say something stupid.

"I knew it! _Myka and HG sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_" Pete started singing.

"Nice to know you know how to spell," Myka snarked as she threw a balled piece of paper at him.

"You know, she did kiss me first." Pete said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"And what is all this about?" Helena said as she sauntered out of the bathroom. Dressed in nothing but the hotel robe.

"Mykes is under the impression that I may have a thing for you." Pete smirked as he held a file up above his head. Waiting for the wrath of Myka to descend down upon him.

"I assure you Mr Lattimer, Ms Bering is all my self is forthcoming too," Helena whispered, her eyes never leaving her young agent's.

"Umm… English? Right? What the hell does that mean?" Pete mumbled as he watched Helena smile at Myka, their eyes locked in a lover's embrace. Pete tried his best to show respect as Helena gave Myka a quick peck on the cheek.

"Helena," Myka whispered as the victorian leaned over her shoulder to peruse the files.

The Farnsworth blaring shook all of them. Helena pulled back from Myka's side, rummaging through the draws for something to wear as she eyed-balled Pete. Helena slipped on a pair of Yoga pants under her robe as she watched Pete from the corner of her eye.

Pete covered his eyes as Helena snaked her arms around Myka, her lips brushing against the sweet spot that made Myka's knees weak. "Helena, behave" Myka groaned as she reached for the Farnsworth.

Myka opened it. "Yea, Claud, what's up?" Myka said as Helena kissed Myka's cheek.

"So do not need to see this, Mykes." Claudia mumbled as the sound of typing keys filled the background.

"Sorry" Helena whispered.

"I found a '_Curiosity'_ as your girlfriend is so fond of saying." The young techie said as Myka stood up.

"She is not my girlfriend." Myka huffed to the young techie.

"And what would you refer to me as?" Helena dryly responded.

"OH..I know! Your lady Love, Your sexy Brit, you're all being, your _Bow Chicka Bow Wow_!" Pete rambled.

Both Myka and Helena glared at Pete. "I will have you know that is disrespectful, Agent Lattimer if you disrespect Myka again…" Helena said indignantly as she crossed her arms.

"Like I said, Helena is your lady, Mykes. " Pete whispered as he let his hands drop.

Myka dropped her shaking head. Pete had always been there for her. Her '_rock_' in all the crazy that the warehouse had thrown at them. But she had no answer when it came to Helena. She was...'_He_' was her hero when she was a young girl, her life based on the hero worship of the '_Man_' that her Father had read those books to her as a little girl.

Now, to find out her '_Hero_' was a woman.

Was it '_Hero Worship'_ ? Myka mulled over as she chewed her bottom lip with worry.

"Hey, Earth to Myka… Got some info on your case. Hey, you okay?' Claudia whispered into the screen. Turning her head as to make sure Artie was no where near. "Mykes, come on, it's me, Claudia… Let me in"

Myka looked over her shoulder, watching as Helena nodded to her as she glared at Pete.

"The floor is all yours," Helena smiled.

"Okay, Claud, what is up?" Myka asked. Her outstretched hand, reaching for Helena's.

"What is up with you and your old lady?" Claudia said absentmindedly, looking down as she typed away.

"Do NOT call her that!" Myka said as she started to pace the floor.

"Hey, sorry. I didnt mean any disrespect there Mykes," Claudia stumbling over her words.

"None taken," Helena replied as she placed a chaste kiss on Myka's cheek, settling down in the hotel chair as she thumbed through the case file. She tucked her feet under her legs as she flipped her hair back to air dry.

"I just pulled up a few things with that Miami Circle thing you were going on about. It seems that they, the Art Basil had some Hoity Toity show a month ago and some of the seal teeth were displayed for the show. Some rich snob named TR Riggs bought a few and...low and behold, all the people who chowed on the seals, all worked for the same company as the Ass who is trying to buy out the lease on the land that the circle is on."

Claudia said in a long breath to Myka.

"So, what has happened is this rich guy T R Riggs has stumbled upon the old fossils and now they are infecting those that come in contact with them?" Myka said as she looked at the quizzical face of her _Girlfriend_ ?

"Yeah, right, as you well know, Ponce de Leon and his crew set up digs in that area around 1521, and they had reported to witness the Tequesta Indians feasting on Monk Seals. He also wrote in his journal that the Elders believed the circle to be a high, holy place."

The young techie breathed out.

"Of course!" Myka said as she slapped her forehead. "They used the place as a foundation for Council. I remember reading that there was a eye-shaped hole in the middle. Something like the Eye of Horus that the Regents use. They used the place as an Analogous to England's Stonehenge. A archaeo-astronomical place to observe the solstices." Myka worded out.

"Bingo, and guess what time it is now… Yes Alex, give me 'What is the Summer Solstice?' for 500," Claudia chimed as they both smacked their heads.

"Which was just three days ago, the same time as the first seals were killed" Myka replied.

"And.. Senior De Leon had reported seeing the Elders feasting upon Monk Seals which are…"

"Now extinct." Myka said, finishing Claudia's sentence. "And somehow when they came in contact with those fossilized seal teeth, it triggered the artifact and caused them to make a meal out of the seals at the Seaquarium." Myka said as her and Helena leaned over the case files.

"Brilliant art of deduction, Darling." Helena beamed as she turned her head to face her fellow agent. Myka smiled as she leaned close to her Brit's lips.

"Okay, Ms. Horny Pants… so did not need to see that! Concentrate here Myka." Claudia say as she typed some more.

"So, somehow the solstice may have triggered the seal teeth or the artifact." Myka said as she still had not looked away from Helena. "Hey,Claud, do you think you can pull up some info on the Tequesta ?"

"Sure, no prob, should have something for you by the time you two are done strolling hand in hand on the beach." Claudia said as she winked at Myka, laughing as the agent turned red. "Say, have you two have yet to do the _'deed'_?" Claudia whispered close to the screen.

"None of your business," Myka snarked. "Have a good night, Claudia," Myka said as she shut the Farnsworth close. Myka turned as she felt Helena near her ear.

"A moonlit stroll on the beach does sound heavenly." Helena whispered next Myka's cheek.

"So, we need to go see a man about some seal teeth?" Pete asked as Myka started to push him out of the room.

"Right now, '_We_' by which I mean just Helena and I, need to change and find a place for dinner. _We_ will all go pay Mr Riggs a visit in the morning when his office is open." Myka said as she closed the door, leaning back against it as she watched Helena gathering up the files on the table.

"Helena, why don't you leave those files where they are. We need to eat, I am famished. Just give a me a few minutes for a quick shower then we can leave." Myka said as she came behind Helena, kissing her neck.

"Darling, would you care for a little company while you shower?" Helena hummed as her hands rubbed the strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"As tempting as that sounds." Myka said as she turned Helena around to face her. "I think I would prefer our first time to be…" Myka trailed off, ducking her head down, trying her best to hide her nervousness.

"Ahh, a romantic at heart, yes?" Helena smiled as she cupped Myka's cheeks, gently brushing her lips against Myka's.

"Something like that." Myka kissed back. She turned towards the bathroom. "Why don't you turn on the TV, hopefully there will be no seal kills tonight on the news. I'll be out in a few." Myka said.

Helena waited till she heard the water running. She pulled her phone out of her bag, dialing the number from on a piece of worn paper. She stared out the window as she waited for the man to pick up.

_"Yes, who is this?"_

"Mr Chandler, my name is Wells, I am an associate of a mutual friend of ours. He has informed me that you are in possession of an item and wish to sell it."

_"Yes, I still have the item, tell me Ms Wells, how is James?"_

"Mr Macpherson is out of the country at the moment, but as luck would have it, I am quite near and was hoping we might be able to meet up."

_"Splendid, I will text you the address and time for our little rendezvous. Good bye Ms Wells."_

"Hey Helena, how do you feel about seafood?" Myka asked as she came out of the bathroom, her head turned sideways as she brushed her curls, not noticing as Helena slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Pete had said something about it being Stone Crab season," Myka smiled as she started to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage Agent Bering, I have never heard of these '_Stone crabs_'..." Helena smirked as she wrapped her arms around Myka's waist, gently kissing those lips. "... of which you refer. But I am open to trying new things." Helena ghosted across Myka's lips.

Myka smiled as she grabbed her jacket and the Farnsworth, holding her hand out, Helena entwined their fingers.

"Well, Agent Wells, you are in for a treat. " Myka smiled as they headed down to the lobby.

**XXX**

"This is really quite nice, it has a certain rustic charm to it. It reminds me of those Public Houses in Ireland down by the shore." Helena said as they settled into their high-back chairs, their table sat outside on the pier.

"I think I will have to thank Amy at the front desk for this recommendation." Myka smiled as she thanked the waiters who handed them the menu's. "I was told by a reliable source that you have the best Stone Crabs in town. Two orders of large claws and… " Myka looked over at Helena who was looking around the place. "What do you want to drink?" Myka asked.

Helena let out a contented sigh as they swung their hands together. The meal was delicious and the liquor had warmed her insides, causing herself to loosen and relax. Myka smiled as she looked at Helena's face glowing in the moonlit.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Helena stopped just in front of their hotel, pulling their entwined fingers to her lips, gently kissing them as she hummed.

"I wish for this night to never end." Helena whispered, her fingers gently tangling in Myka's hair as she pulled them closer.

She savored the sweet and salty taste of the evening meal on Myka's tongue. Helena let a small moan escape her lips as she discovered the unique taste of the younger agent that was subtly hinted through the dinner and drinks.

Myka broke their passionate kiss, letting her gaze fall into those dark eyes, the moonlight highlighting specks of Mahogany that danced around lust-widen pupils.

"Please, Helena, show me your world." Myka whispered as she led them to their room.

Helena gently undressed Myka, helping the other woman's shaking hands to undress her. Helena pulled the sheets down, turning her head, she held her hand out to Myka. "Come, we shall do nothing that makes you uncomfortable." Helena whispered as she laid them both down.

Myka let out a shaky breath as they laid on their sides, facing each other. Helena gently caressing Myka's cheek, tracing her finger over Myka's bottom lip as they stared into each other's eyes.

The night was spent in loving touches and words of adoration as passions heated and ebbed.

Myka curled around Helena, their legs entwined as Myka;s arm rested across Helena's stomach. Her head resting on Helena's chest, the gently beats of her heart lulling her to sleep.

For the first time since her unbronzing, Helena was finally able to dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Since Cinco de Mayo is just around the corner, I think I will let the Agents have a little fun. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"What is with all this traffic?" Pete fumed as his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel harder.

They had left Mr Riggs office a few moments ago, inspecting the necklace made out of the fossilized seal teeth and the strange stone it rested upon that was displayed in the man's office.

"If we can figure a way to get back into his office, neutralize both artifacts at the same time, it just might solve this case," Myka said to Artie over the Farnsworth as all three of the agents sat in the traffic jam.

"I think that might be best. Let's not take a chances; it could be a bifurcated artifact that is causing all this. I will send replicas of both to you as soon as possible," Artie said, cutting off Myka as she started to answer back.

"And a _goodbye to you too_, Artie," Myka mumbled as she closed the device, tossing it into her bag as she caught Helena smiling at her in the rear view mirror. Pete honked the horn again, causing Myka to jump in her seat. "Damn it, Pete! Honking the horn is not going to make the traffic part like the Red Sea so you can sashay to the hotel," Myka said as she rolled her eyes.

"On the contrary, when I was at Warehouse 12, I remember seeing such an artifact that could quite possibly part this congestion. It is a shame that we do not have the _staff of Moses_ with us now. It would come in quite handy right about now," HG remarked as she and Myka exchanged glances in the mirror.

"Okay, first of all, I do not "_sashay,"_ Pete said as held his finger at Myka. "Second, OMG do we really have _THE_ staff of Moses in the warehouse? That is so cool!" Pete said as they slowly made their way to the hotel.

"Not really, Agent Lattimer. It seems that the drawback to using said item is that the user who wields the staff is subjected to drowning in the water or killed by the thing they have parted, if they are not of Hebrew heritage," HG replied as they started to exit the SUV.

"Bummer," Pete mumbled as they walked into the hotel. As they passed the lobby, Pete stopped to chat up Amy, the desk clerk. Both women rolled their eyes as they kept on walking toward the elevator.

"Say, beautiful, what is with all the traffic today?"

**XXX**

"I am so glad to be back here, out of all that traffic," Myka said as she tossed her bag onto the desk. A smile was forming on her face as she felt Helena come up behind her, those deceitfully strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling them both together.

Myka was getting lost in the warmth of their bodies being pressed together by her time traveler. Myka let out an approving hum as HG brushed away her curls from her neck and Helena kissed just under her ear.

"Is that so?' Helena hummed against Myka's ear as she started to unbutton the younger agent's blouse, Myka's peaks hardening under the gently press of the older agent's fingers. Myka's hand wrapped around Helena's head, gently scraping her fingers at the Victorian's head as she turned around into those strong arms.

"Yes," Myka whispered against soft lips as she started to unbutton Helena's blouse, a hum of approval escaping her lips as Helena guided the young woman's hand down to the waistband of her trousers.

"I have been dreaming of taking you all morning," Myka said in a low timbre as she guided them both to the bed, Helena's legs bending at the feel of the mattress behind them.

"Please," Helena whispered against Myka's neck as they fell onto the bed, hands and fingers gripping at fabric as breaths of passion and need were felt against tender skin.

"Hey Mykes, let me in; I've got some intel."

The sounds of the knocking on the wood and her partners voice caused Myka to freeze. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet dark, lust filled orbs. Myka propped herself on her elbows over the top of her beautiful time traveler, their eyes held captive by one another as she spoke.

"This better be good," she growled as she got up, buttoning up her blouse. Myka turned to look at Helena on the bed. The older woman let out a sigh and nodded _yes_ as she straightened up her blouse. Zipping her pants back up, Myka mouthed '_sorry_' as her hand lingered on the door handle.

"Hey Mykes, great news, found out what all of this hullabaloo is about today and you…" Pete was saying as he came into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw HG getting up from the bed. "Okayyyy…" he stuttered as he clasped his hands together. "Sorry if I interrupted anything, but this cannot wait," he said as he turned around to face his partner, watching as her blush turned to slight frustration.

"What is it, Pete?" Myka said, keeping her head down, only giving a slight raised eye to Helena as she closed the door, walking over to the table to sit down. "This better be about the case," she said as she started to pull out the files from her leather bag on the table, her head turning slightly as Helena cleared her throat softly.

"Happy Cinco de Mayo!" Pete beamed as he hugged Helena, her face frowning as she turned to Myka, a pleading look as she shoved away from Pete's awkward embrace.

"And what, pray tell, is so special about the fifth of May?" Helena snarked as she grabbed a few bottles of water from the mini-fridge, raising an eyebrow to Myka as she handed her a bottle of water. Myka smiled back as she twisted the cap off.

"Really?" Pete said in a childish whine as he looked back and forth between the two women. "Mykes, would you mind explaining it to our '_old lady'_?" Pete pouted as he sat down.

"Explain what? And I do not appreciate your referance to my age. I will have you know that, technically, I am but a few years younger then you, Peter," Helena huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the man.

"Okay, you two, enough!" Myka said slightly annoyed from their squabbling as she got up, rubbing the back of her neck. She addressed Helena. "Cinco de Mayo is a holiday that has gained popularity over the years. On May 5, 1862, El Dia de la Batalla de Puebla took place. After the Mexican-American war, France, Britain and Spain took over parts of Mexico. President Veracruz defaulted on the money that had been loaned. France sent an army into Mexico. As the French army marched further into Mexico, _they_, the French army, met up with a strong resistance. At the town of Puebla, a huge battle took place, the Mexicans were outnumbered, 4,500 of them to France's 8,000 strong. The French army was defeated and driven back, thus gaining Mexico's independence over France."

Pete looked up at Myka, waving his hand for her to wrap it up.

"The jist of it is that we all now celebrate the independence and the struggle of a few to win over a so-called undefeatable foe. We all now go about getting drunk on bad Tequila and eating way too much so-called Mexican food," Myka said as she looked over at Helena and gave a slight smile.

"That's what I'm talking about! Tacos!" Pete said as he pointed his finger at Myka with a huge grin on his face.

"So, if I am to understand this correctly, the Americas are celebrating the rebellion of a country that defaulted on a loan and the government that was defeated in trying to recover said _monies_ that were owed?" HG said as a slow smile spread across her face as she looked at Myka. She grinned back, knowing that Helena had caught on.

"No, No, HG, it was about a group of Mexicans standing up and beating back a whole army and… Mykes, help me out here." Pete whined as he looked at the two women.

Myka sighed, turning her head as she looked at her partner. "I think what Pete is getting at is it is a time to celebrate the _David versus the Goliath_ scenario, and David winning," Myka smiled at Pete.

"Right, that's what I love about you, Mykes, Warehouse 13's own walking Wikipedia for the common man." Pete grinned as he wrapped an arm around Myka's shoulders. "Now, who is up for some tacos?" Pete smiled as he walked to the door, holding it open for the two women.

"Senoritas," Pete said as he bowed his head and waved his hand toward the open door.

**XXX**

"So what part does the British Monarchy play in all of this?" Helena smiled as she clinked her glass against Myka's, enjoying the tart tang from the margarita she was sipping on, her eyes following Myka's slender fingers as the younger agent sipped her drink, putting her glass up to her lips.

"Not much," Myka shrugged as she played with a chip she was dunking into green salsa. "They had joined in the Naval invasion of Mexico with France and Spain, but didn't go ashore," Myka said as she bit on a tortilla chip, Helena watched, spell-bounded as those sensuous lips wrapped around the corn delight. Her mind wandering to thoughts of what they had been wrapped around that previous evening.

"Sopapillas for all." Pete grinned as he set the plates down in front of the two women. Helena cursed silently under her breath from the interruption of lustful thoughts as Pete started to hand out the sour cream and guacamole, while Myka handed him the hot sauce as her eyes stayed focused on the beautiful Brit before her.

As they enjoyed the food and drinks, Helena sat back with a satisfied grin. "That was delicious, Peter, thank you," Helena said. Her eye caught a dark-haired beauty who had been staring at them all afternoon. "I do believe you have an admirer, Mr Lattimer." Helena smirked as she sipped her drink.

"Where?" Pete said as he turned to look behind them.

"_Evita Peron_ at three o'clock, Pete." Myka smirked as her hand came to rest on Pete's chin, tilting her partner's head to the side. Helena had to suppress a wave of jealousy that tried to claw its way up from the pit of her stomach at the sight of her woman touching that man.

Pete smiled as he jumped up from their table near the beach. "Excuse me, ladies, but _little Pete_ feels the need to get his groove on. Don't wait up." Pete winked as Myka slapped his shoulder.

"Do I even want to know?" Helena asked with a glint in her eye as she raised her hand at the waitress, ordering two more margaritas with 'two shots of _Tequila'_ as was requested by the younger agent.

"That music, I find, is quite intoxicating." Helena smiled to the server, then flashed her special smile she reserved for Myka. "Dance with me?" Helena asked as she held out her hand to the beauty before her.

"I can't," Myka said in an embarrassed tone as she sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and tilting her head down and away from Helena. Myka sighed as she felt Helena's hand cradle her face, as those strong fingers tilted her chin up. She looked up into soft mahogany eyes, a smile spreading across Helena's face. "I mean…" Myka leaned next to Helena's ear. "I don't know how… to dance." Myka blushed as she sat back, her eyes following the sway of the other people dancing in rhythm to the music, then shooting a worried look back to Helena.

"Nonsense, darling, it is all in the hips, and from what I have experienced first hand, you, Ms Myka Bering, have proven that those hips of yours are quite capable of moving to an intoxicating rhythm," Helena smirked as she took hold of the younger agent's hands, leading them to the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

"Now, just follow my lead," Helena said as she placed her hand on the younger woman's hip, her other held up, gripping Myka's fingers in hers as their eyes locked. "I believe this is very similar to the tango," Helena whispered into Myka's ear as they swayed to the beat. Helena spun the agent around, their fingers entwined. Their faces were close together, pulling their bodies near as their hips ground together.

Myka felt a boldness rising up in her as she felt Helena's body reacting to their touch. She spun Helena around, pressing the smaller agents back flush to her front. Her arms wrapped around the waist of the older woman as she leaned in, her lips next to Helena's ear.

"And why do you get to lead?" Myka whispered, her fingers gently pressing on Helena's hip bones as they swayed to the music.

Helena swallowed hard, then letting her head fall back on Myka's shoulder, she turned her head toward those heavenly lips, their mouths just a hair's breadth away from each other's.

"Myka, please," Helena whispered as she squeezed the younger agents hand that was wrapped around her waist.

"Please, what, Helena?" Myka purred into Helena's sweet neck as they swayed together. Helena decided enough was enough; she may have let Myka lead, giving over to the younger agent some control, but she was burning with desire. She had let the younger woman play with her long enough, giving ample time to let Myka grow in her own sexual confidence.

"Enough," Helena said sternly as she turned in Myka's arms, facing the agent with dark, lust-laden eyes. "Room, now," Helena all but growled in demand as she grabbed the woman's hand, dragging them back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, I do not write 'Canon' and artifact stories, AU is my thing. So, with that being said, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, as snag, bag and tags go," Pete said as they closed the door behind them to the B&B. Both women stopped dead in their tracks, glaring at Pete as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Really? Seriously Pete? You tried to eat a seal, while it was still alive!" the younger agent huffed as she hiked her bag higher up on her shoulder.

"Now now, darling, you were able to stop Agent Lattimer before he gorged himself on said, poor animal," Helena replied, smiling to Claudia as she came into the room. Claudia started to reach for Helena's bag, the Time Traveler backing away from her grasp. Claudia gave a hurt look as Helena tried to soothe the poor girl.

"I am truly sorry, dear, but I still have the aroma about myself. I will carry my own bag and sort through the offending garments," Helena smiled, patting Claudia's shoulder as she made her way upstairs.

Claudia turned to the two agents, still arguing at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Myka punched Pete's arm from his glib remark.

"Look, all I am saying is that just because the Regents gave her a made-up license, does not mean she should be driving. Jeeze, Mykes, she almost crashed the car when she came tearing through the place," Pete whined, flinching as Myka pulled her arm back, ready to slug her partner again.

"Oh...kay there Muhammad Ali, take a breather there slugger," Claudia said as she grabbed Myka's arm.

Myka turned, glaring at the techie, then dropping her shoulders as she sighed.

"Sorry, Pete, I am just really tired from the flight and snag and I still smell like fish," Myka replied as she looked between the both of them. A dead silence feel upon the room, both Pete and Claudia clamped their hands over their mouths, trying to repress the snort begging to escape.

"Fish… get it?" Pete snarked as he started to bolt up the stairs.

"What?" Myka looked at the young red-head who was failing in her attempt to hold back her laughter.

"Umm… yeah, well?" Claudia mumbled as she turned every shade of red.

"Hey! Didn't you say something about HG crashing the car? Maybe some driving lessons are needed for the old lady," Claudia smirked as she looped her arm around Myka,s, walking up the stairs with the taller agent.

"You know, you do have a point, maybe I should give Helena driving lessons. I am sure things are very different now, from the horse and buggy days," Myka said absent-mindedly to herself as they walked up the stairs. Claudia sniffed Myka's arm and jumped away.

"Maybe a Silkwood shower or three, before you give her driving lessons," Claudia snarked as she crinkled her nose.

"Here," Myka huffed as she shoved the bagged artifacts to Claudia.

"If I have to risk my life teaching Helena how to drive in the twenty-first century, the least you can do is take these to the warehouse," Myka said as she tossed her bag into her room.

"Yeah, no problemo, but first, maybe you should wash the smell of '_Lesbifish'_ off of you first," Claudia quipped, then seeing a hand heading her away.

"Hey, no killing the messenger, get it now… fish… women?" Claudia grinned as she held her hands up to Myka.

"That is so wrong, in so many ways," Myka fumed as Claudia rushed down the stairs.

"_Children,_ Artie is right, we work with _children_," Myka mumbled as she leaned against the frame of her door. The sound of soft curses snapped Myka out of her thoughts. She walked to Helena's door, ajar, she poked her head in.

"Is everything okay, Helena?" Myka asked as she opened the door. Helena scrambled to hide the Corsican vest she had acquired from MacPherson's contact in Ft. Lauderdale the day before.

"Yes, darling," Helena all but sing-songed as she shut the door of the closet with her hip. A slight shadow of guilt crossing her face as she met clear green eyes.

"So, as I have been informed..." Myka smirked as she shut the door with her foot behind her, her hand reaching back as she clicked the lock. Helena raised an eyebrow, the dark shadow fading from her face as she watched the taller agent stalk towards her. She gulped back a bit of trepidation as Myka tersely grabbed her hips, Helena's arms automatically wrapping around Myka's neck as heated lips crashed together.

"We smell like an aquarium, and, because of the need to conserve hot water..." Myka said in a lustful, low timbre, with labored breaths, her hand slipping under the hem of Helena's blouse, causing the older woman to shiver with wanton needs as warm fingers slided down the small of her back.

"That a hot shower is needed," Myka whispered against a soft, smooth neck.

"I concur," Helena was just barely able to moan as the younger agent guided them to the bathroom.

**XXX**

"Okay, seat belt fasten?" Myka asked as she held the driving manual in her hands, not looking up as the older woman adjusted her rear view mirror.

"Yes, it is at optimal secureage," Helena replied as she squared her shoulders.

"Check, will do just fine," Myka mumbled as she studied the guide.

"Darling, I still do not understand why this is a necessity? I do believe since I was able to take apart, and then re-assembly said automobile, that I have full knowledge of this combustible death trap," Helena snarked as she tugged at the offending belt, adjusting it so it fit snugly between her breasts.

"What?" Helena snarked as she adjusted her bra.

Myka was slacked-jawed as she watched Helena's fingers dance around her bra and then the seat belt, turning her head, Myka wiped a bit of spittle from the corner of her mouth.

"_Maidenform,_ my arse," Helena sneered as she readjusted herself, her hand firmly gripped on the gear shift, her eyes focused on the road ahead as Myka smiled, waving her hand for them to proceed.

"Stop! OH MY GOD! stop now!" Myka yelled, her knuckles turning white from gripping the dashboard. Helena let out loud yelp as she turned hard to left, the car spinning to abrupt stop as gravel shot everywhere.

"Woo! Now that will get the old ticker racing!" Helena grinned as she slammed on the brakes.

Myka sucked in a gasp of air, glaring at Helena, she jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut as she grumbled. Helena watched from the driver's side, struggling with the seat belt as she tried to free herself.

Helena threw her head back against the headrest, turning to watch as the younger agent was throwing her hands up in the air, cursing to the sky above, some said expletives causing the jaded woman to blush.

Helena had just released herself from the confines of the damned restraints when she heard Myka's Farnsworth blaring. She reached for it on the passenger seat, the young girl's face popping onto the small screen.

"Hey there, Mario Andretti, how goes the lesson?" Claudia asked as she looked at her mentor running her hand through her dark locks.

"Not so well, I fear I have pushed our intrepid teacher to the breaking point," Helena said, turning the Farnsworth to the sight of the raging younger agent. Myka's hands clenched in balls of fury, shaking at the sky above as curses flowed freely.

"Yikes! HG, what did you do?" Claudia gulped as the Time Traveler came back into view.

"Why am I always subjected to accusations?" Helena huffed.

"Ummm...genius, Father of science fiction, are you really that dense?" Claudia quipped as she started to type away.

"Whatever are you rambling on about?" Helena said, a bit of tenseness in her voice as she tried to solve this puzzle.

"Okay, I will spell it out for you, you, really need to calm Mykes down, come on… how dense can you be?" Claudia said as she watched Helena from the screen.

"So, am I to assume that I need to appease her?" Helena queried.

"HG, where are you at right now? Anyone near you two?" Claudia asked, not looking up from the screen.

"Well, the only living souls out here in the middle of nowhere are a herd of Heifers watching us at the moment," Helena replied, watching as Myka threw her arms up toward the car.

"HG, is it getting dark? Like no lights around, starry night and all?" Claudia smirked as she looked into the Farnsworth.

"Ahh… I do believe I am starting… as you say… getting your drift," Helena smiled as she looked over to the younger agent pacing back and forth.

"You already know how to drive, don't you, HG?" Claudia smirked.

"Well, my young Donavon, let's just keep that between the two of us, shall we?" Helena smirked, nodding to the young red-head as she shut the Farnsworth closed.

Helena opened the passenger side door, adjusting her blouse; she put on her best, come hither grin.

"Myka, Darling, would you mind showing how I get out of this blasted death trap," Helena smiled sweetly. She watched as Myka froze in place, slapping her hands down on her thighs, she marched over to the car.

"Okay, look, I know I have tons of patents, but you are really pushing it, Wells…" Myka trailed off as Helena tried to struggle with the seat belt, pushing her chest out further, batting her eyelashes at the younger woman.

"Look, you do not have to try to seduce me," Myka mumbled as she freed Helena from her restraints. Their lips mere hairs breathe apart.

"I feel like I am back at the drive-in," Myka whispered as she sat back, trying her best to repress the crimson tide that was crashing in waves over her face.

"What is a drive-in?" Helena asked as she felt Myka's hand tracing patterns on her black jeans.

"Here," Myka cleared her throat, adjusting the radio to play an old movie on the one channel she loved to listen to.

"Sit back, close your eyes, and imagine the words as pictures in your head" Myka whispered as she leaned her head on Helena's shoulder. As luck, would have it, it was close to Halloween, the old radio broadcast of Orson Welles "War of the Worlds" was being aired.

"Wait, that is my story!" Helena tried to jump up at the sounds of the familiar words. Myka held her thigh firmly in place as she whispered in Helena's ear.

"I know, babe. Just sit back and listen," Myka said, brushing her lips against the cool skin of the time traveler's neck. Her hand now at the last few buttons of the light blue blouse as her tongue traced down, feeling Helena's throat move under her lips as Helena swallowed.

"Well, this Orson chap seems to be doing my tale justice," Helena shuddered as her legs parted at the feel of those warm fingers invading, tugging at the button and zipper on her trousers.

"It is a rite of passage, for every American teenager," Myka whispered, her lips ghosting against now harden nipples that she had exposed to the chilly night air. Helena gripped Myka's wrist as her hand found purchase in warm, soft folds.

"But, I am neither American nor a teenager," Helena moaned out into Myka's curls, her head bent down to kiss the top of those curls , Helena watching as those lips were slaving away at her chest.

"Potato, Potahto. Just semantics," Myka growled against a hardened nipple that slipped from between the grasp of her teeth, Myka's ministrations increasing with each labored breath from Helena.

The melodramatic drone of the actors voices playing on the radio were muffled by labored gasps for air. Helena's one free hand tugged at the zipper of Myka's jeans. Helena rolled her body over on top of the agent as she shook from her release. Helena's fingers digging down into those glorious folds, her breaths ragged from her release as she stoked the passions in Myka.

Helena gripped the headrest, her knuckles turning white as she applied more weight on her arm; '_fulghum with applied force'_ was running through Helena's head. A sharp gasp from Myka wiping that thought away. Helena's increased her thrusts, her wanton desires flooding all her senses as she needed to feel her love come undone under her.

"I.. Helena… I lo… " Myka groaned out.

"Please, do not utter those three words," Helena ruefully said into the shell of Myka's ear as she felt the young agent tremble under her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and follows. This chapter is a bit short; RL has drained me this week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

Myka settled back in the cramped airplane seat after she had placed her and Helena's luggage in the overhead compartment. "Damn cheap, Artie," she cursed under her breath, trying to stretch her long legs under the seat in front of her.

"What was that, darling?" Helena asked, looking down as she finished securing herself into the seat next to Myka.

"I was grumbling about how cheap Artie can be sometimes when it comes to flight seats," Myka replied. Feeling Helena's fingers brush over her thighs, then gripping into the fabric of the denim as the plane started to taxi down the runway.

"I despise these infernal tin cans," Helena whispered to herself, shooting Myka a worried glance. Helena squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers wrapping around Myka's as the plane started to take off.

Helena squeezed tighter, her death grip almost cutting off the circulation in Myka's fingers as the plane shook, and then leveled off. "Good riddance to Pittsburg," Myka sighed as she turned to Helena, and after a quick scan of the cabin to make sure none of the other passengers were looking, she raised their entangled fingers to her lips, placing a quick, chaste kiss on their hands.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked, waving her hand up to the flight attendant who was working her way down the aisle with the beverage cart. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question," Myka sighed as she raised two fingers to the attendant. "Four Scotch and one Mellow Yellow, no ice," Myka ordered.

"Nothing stupid could ever be uttered between those lips," Helena said as she handed Pete his soda, then taking the four small bottles, placing them on the tray Myka had pulled down for them.

"Yeah, well… you are kind of biased when it comes to…" Myka cut her sentence off as she watched Helena give her a curt smile. "It's just, after watching you interact with the little girl back there, with her losing her brother, I just thought it may have brought up...things with Christina," Myka said, keeping her eyes downcast as she poured them both a drink.

Helena nodded her thanks as Myka handed her the plastic cup of the golden liquid, downing the whole glass in one shot. "Yes, very astute, your powers of observation are...; let's just change the topic, shall we?" Helena stated to Myka, trying her best to maintain her composure. Both women sat in silence, sipping on their libations, lost in thought.

"Helena, when we were back at the warehouse, you had said that many of your lovers had been men. Is it safe to assume that… I mean, were you, did you ever fall for a woman?" Myka asked, swallowing hard as her eyes were glued to her finger that was tracing around the rim of her plastic cup.

"I do believe I was in the middle of showing you how I felt about women before Mrs. Frederic took a turn," Helena whispered against Myka's ear.

"Ahh, yes, the 'conversation' we were having before…" Myka grinned as she sipped her drink. Helena gave Myka a sideways glance as she followed the younger woman's lead, sipping on her drink. Myka had noticed the shadow leave Helena's face, a calm demeanor had taken over. Myka set her drink down and started to fumble with her seatbelt.

"I need to...umm...excuse me, Helena, I need to get by," Myka said as she stood up.

Helena got up from her seat, letting the younger agent pass by her into the aisle. Small smiles were exchanged as fingers brushed over an English hand as Myka walked toward the lavatory toward the back of the plane.

"You okay? You look a little, I don't know, nervous?" Pete said to Helena as he fumbled with his bag of peanuts.

Helena looked at the male agent as she sat down, readjusting herself in her seat as she shook her head at Pete.

"What?" Pete asked as he put his headphones on. "It's Marley and Me… so sad," Pete said as he settled back into his cramped seat. "You know, Myka is a bit of a nervous flyer, she usually buries her nose in the case files or a book. You should go make sure she's okay," Pete said to Helena as he sunk back in the small airplane seat, turning his attention to the small screen in front of him. "OH, look at the puppy," Pete mumbled as his fingers danced across the small screen.

Helena turned back to the tray where their drinks sat. "Righty-ho," Helena whispered to herself as she slugged back the last of the Scotch. She removed her jacket, smoothing down her white t-shirt as she walked down the aisle.

**X**

Helena smiled at the older man who had just exited the bathroom, solving the mystery to which one Myka was in. Knocking of the thin lavatory door, Helena asked, "Myka?"

"Just a sec," Myka replied as she hurried to wash her hands, forgetting to button up her jeans as she unlocked the door.

"Peter suggested that I check in on you; it seems I am not the only one who is a bit put off with this mode of transportation," Helena said as she closed the door behind her. She scanned Myka's form, raising an eyebrow at the unbuttoned jeans. Helena felt the nervousness leave her stomach, within a few seconds being replaced by a burning desire to kiss Myka.

"Helena, I was just…" Myka was unable to finish her sentence as British lips pressed against hers. Firm fingers found purchase inside her unbuttoned jeans, a rushed breath of air escaping from her lungs as her body was pushed forcibly against the wall of the bathroom.

"Hey, slow down…" was all Myka could get out in a shaky breath as long, tapered fingers invaded her most intimate place. Myka's head thumped softly against the thin wall of the airplane bathroom as Helena's urgent lips connected to the pulse point where neck met shoulder. Helena's other hand desperately searched for bare skin to connect with her own as her knee split Myka's legs apart. Helena's fingers stroked Myka to a heightened crescendo that caused her eyes to roll back.

"Helena...please," were the only words that Helena allowed to escape from Myka's lips as her teeth tugged at the younger agents bottom lip.

Helena's had been struggling with her conscience for the last few weeks. Even more so since she had found herself with a desire to wake up every morning to those radiant eyes. She would lay there next to her at night and inhale the heavenly scent that was uniquely Myka. One moonless night, she was enchanted, watching Myka's breaths escaping across her lips; Helena drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She envisioned a whisp of Myka's essence slowly seeping into a minute crack in her harden heart.

Myka's nails dug deep into Helena's shoulders as she shuddered, causing the older woman a momentary lapse of thought.

"I would always give you the bigger half of that dessert," Helena rasped out against the tender skin behind Myka's ear.

Myka felt her knees giving way at Helena's small confession. It was the closest she figured to Helena saying how she really felt, and it was all she had needed to tip her completely over the edge.

As Helena felt the younger woman shiver, she tried to repress her thoughts of enveloping the world in a cold embrace as warm arms pulled her close. All those plans that she had meticulously worked out for over 100 years in the bronze started to fade away with each moist, desired breath brushing against her neck from the younger woman.

"Baby?" Myka whispered against the shell of Helena's ear. Their hips both stopped their movement as Myka reached up, holding Helena's face in the palm of her hands. Forest green eyes held sway on chocolate orbs as Myka's thumb gently caressed across a sharp cheek bone.

"You are my...Myka, you mean the world to me," Helena whispered as she started to pull back.

Myka shuddered at the loss of Helena's warm body against hers, and as the older woman started to pull out, Myka's inner walls gripped, tightening and embracing Helena inside of her.

"Please, don't leave," Myka whispered, trying to repress the aching want that was screaming inside of her.

Helena felt a small moan of defeat escape her throat as she stood still. "As you wish,"

"All I know is that we share...something, whatever this is," Myka said as she drew Helena closer to her, wrapping her hands in dark, silken tresses as their bodies drew flush to one another's.

Myka swallowed hard, her walls relaxing as Helena flexed her fingers.

"I cannot begin to understand the pain and loneliness that you suffered, Helena. But, please, let me try to temper some of that storm inside of you," Myka whispered, their lips barely brushing as their foreheads rested against each other.

Helena body shook from the earnest tone and look of longing and understanding from those green eyes. Everything she planned, especially using Myka as a means to an end, warring inside of her, started to ebb. Helena gasped as she felt the cold, icy shell around her heart cracking.

"Please," the deep timbre in Myka's voice snapped Helena out of her dark train of thoughts as she felt her strong, loving agent gently twitch against her.

"I do so adore you," Helena whispered as she tugged the younger woman's bottom lip and then kissing the tender skin of the woman she… what was Myka to her?


End file.
